Religion
Religion is a topic sometimes referred to in the Grand Theft Auto series, whether it be through the words of characters and radio, or through objects in the games' environments. These references are listed in this article. Christianity, Atheism, Judaism, Islam and Epsilonism exist in the Universes of the game. 2D Universe Grand Theft Auto 2 In GTA 2, the only way to save the game is by using the Jesus Saves church. They are identified by a neon sign with the name written on it, but every few seconds the J, E, and both S's in JESUS flicker off, causing the sign to read "U SAVE". 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto III In Grand Theft Auto III the "Jesus Saves" feature from GTA 2 was removed and replaced with the safe house based saving system. *In Bedford Point there is a Catholic Church, the Liberty City Cathedral. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City There isn't a church anywhere in Vice City. *In the beta, Pastor Richards was supposed to play a larger role (he only appears briefly in The Party, and also as a guest on Pressing Issues). His character was largely removed for unknown reason *Pastor Richards reveals on Pressing Issues that he promises salvation to people who give him money, a possible reference to the Church of Scientology. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Religion is occasionally heard of in San Andreas in 1992, most notably the Epsilon Program. *There are non-interactive churches located in Jefferson in Los Santos, Ocean Flats and Calton Heights in San Fierro, and Blackfield in Las Venturas. *There is a business in Palomino Creek called Park 'n' Pray Drive Thru Confessions. *There is an "Erotic Wedding Chapel" in Roca Escalante, Las Venturas. *Lazlow interviews Epsilon Program leader Cris Formage on an Entertaining America show. Epsilonism is a parody of the Church of Scientology. *Billy Dexter, former Entertaining America host, says "Kifflom!", hinting he is an Epsilon follower. *Katie Zhan, one of CJ's possible girlfriends, says that she doesn't like the Epsilon cult and refers to it's followers as "nut jobs". *Maccer and Jezz Torrent both claim that Epsilon helped them with their drug problems. *Darius Fontaine hates religion. *A male caller on I Say/You Say claims to be an Atheist, but loves the Bible. He prefers the name "Mary" over his own name because of the name's prominence in the Bible. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Religion plays a small role in the storyline of LCS. *As it is set in Liberty City, the Cathedral is in Bedford Point in 1998. *Toni Cipriani does some missions for the 'priest' at the Cathedral. The priest turns out to be Ned Burner, a Liberty Tree reporter impersonating the priest who tells Toni to perform crimes, then reports on them with the full story. *What is a Punk Noodles factory in 2001 is the Holy rev. Joe's Flophouse. It is unknown who Reverend Joe is. *Donald Love is found performing traditional Buddhist meditation ("I'm just seeking spiritual enlightenment, if you must ask but, not today") in the cutscene of the mission Love on the Run. *On Chatterbox on LCFR, a caller tells Lazlow that he is campaigning to replace the Liberty Cathedral's garden with "a post-modern square building with Internet terminals and foosball tables to worship at". Lazlow disagrees with the caller, saying "come on, the church garden is beautiful!". By 2001, the church's main graveyard has been replaced by a large square concrete building, hinting that the plan was approved. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV There are churches throughout Grand Theft Auto IV's rendition of Liberty City, as well as some characters making comments about religion: *There is a church in Leftwood, Alderney. *The Columbus Cathedral is a Catholic Church located in Hatton Gardens, Algonquin. *There is a church in Suffolk, Algonquin. Depending on the player's choice, one of the McReary brothers' funerals (either Francis or Derrick) is held here, as well as Roman and Mallorie's wedding. Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned *Johnny Klebitz is/was Jewish. Grand Theft Auto V *Cris Formage and Epsilonism are featured throughout the game. *Jewish Rabbie pedestrians can be seen in Los Santos. *A religions organization known as "Children of the Mountain" exists in GTA V, and it is based within a building on Forum Drive. Its beliefs are largely unknown, however it is hinted that it is a cult, similar to Epsilonism. *The Hill Valley Church, a Catholic church, has two branches; One can be found in Pacific Bluffs, and the other in Great Chaparral. *The St. Brigid Baptist Church can be found in Paleto Bay. *There is a Catholic church in Little Seoul known as the Little Seoul Church. *The Ludendorff Church, a Catholic church, is located in Ludendorff, North Yankton. *The Los Santos Mosque is a Muslim church located in Morningwood, Los Santos. It is presumably situated in an area with a large Azerbaijani population, and it is the only mosque in the entire HD Universe. Category:Religion